A Lesson in Tightropes
by AiUchihaUzumaki
Summary: Naruto has a horrible day, first his boyfriend, Sasuke, breaks up with him, and then he is in the hospital with Appendicitis. Can these two get back together or will Sasuke have given up the best thing that has ever happened to him? SasuNaru SasuSaku Mention Sakura Bashing


Hello and welcome to a short, A Lesson in Tightropes.

This is VERY much based from the old show, 'As Told By Ginger' and I've been watching it a lot of it on YouTube.

Summary: Naruto has a horrible day, first his boyfriend, Sasuke, breaks up with him, and then he is in the hospital with appendicitis. Can these two get back together or will Sasuke have given up the best thing that has ever happened to him?

I DON't OWN NARUTO

* * *

A Lesson In Tightropes

Part 1

Naruto walks down the empty hallway of Konoha High. His head was straightforward, but he kept looking around the hall and even down at his feet.

_"Have you ever had been struck by the feeling that something in your universe was wrong? Nothing in particular mind you, nothing that you could quite put your finger on. Just a overwhleming sense that something in your universe has..."_

Naruto looks up and sees the pink hair upperclassmen known as Sakura Haruno. She was wearing a green and white cheerleading uniform since she was the team captain.

_"Well...shifted."_

The two continued you walk, even passing right by each other.

_"And even if the answer was right in front of you. Staring you straight in the eye."_

The tension was high, and they both felt it. Naruto squints his eyes some, turning his head to her.

_"Somehow, you still don't see it."_

"Hi." Naruto spoke first.

Sakura narrowed her gaze and looks away, the feeling of guilt was all over her face. "Hi."

The bell rings and students were coming out of the classrooms. Naruto turns his head back, and watched as Sakura vanished into the crowd.

* * *

Throughout the day, Naruto had started to feel lousy. His stomach was starting to ache but he tried to play it off as gas. He was hanging out with his buds, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, and Rock Lee, goofing around and such in the cafeteria.

Kiba was sitting on the table, laughing like the rest of the gang when he look over, seeing Sasuke standing right by them but dared not to get any closer. The rest of the gang, expect for Naruto, stops laughing, leaving the blonde to go solo. When he notices his friends getting quiet, he stops and asks, "what?"

"We got company." Shikamaru says, making Naruto turn around and there, he saw his boyfriend, wearing his black hoodie and dark jeans. Naruto smiles at him, getting up from his seat and going over to his beloved.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turns his head and says, "we need to talk."

Naruto blinks with innocently and says, "okay Sasuke, whatever you want."

Sasuke starts walking out of the cafeteria, Naruto following in pursuit, and his friends all had worried expressions on their faces.

* * *

As they walked down the sidewalk, Naruto's pain started in increase. He tried not to show discomfort because he didn't want to worry Sasuke. So to distract himself, Naruto talked.

"I'm glad you wanted to talk Sasuke. I was getting a bit worried that we were drifting apart." Naruto says.

"Naruto I-"

Naruto cuts him off and says, "Now I know what you're going to say. Things between us haven't been going well. You busy with Football and me trying to keep my grades up." Naruto says as Sasuke tried to cut him off.

"I think that if we just put a little more time then we-"

"Naruto it's over!"

Naruto froze, feeling both a sharp pain from his stomach and just from what Sasuke spoke. He slowly looks up at him and asks, "what?"

"Us. We're over. There's...someone else." Sasuke says is sadly. He didn't want to his Naruto, they were best friends growing up.

Naruto knew instantly who he was talking about. "Sakura."

"Yeah." Sasuke says. Naruto tries to swallow in this sadness but he just couldn't. His body was fighting itself both mentally and physically. The Uchiha started to walk away and Naruto reaches out for him, taking hold of his baggy sleeve.

"Sasuke! Don't!"

The Uchiha turns and saw how pale Naruto looked and how feverish his face was but he was trying to ignore it. He had to break up with him now.

"I'll try being there for your games! I'll try harder."

"Naruto. You'll be miserable. We both would be." Sasuke says, knowing Naruto didn't like football for whatever reason. "It's not who you are being miserable."

Naruto looks down when Sasuke takes hold of his shoulders, trying to get Naruto off of him. With teary eyes, Naruto asks, "who am I?"

"You're Naruto Uzumaki. You're headstrong, you're fun, you're clumsy, and you love ramen and think football is stupid and you're probably right! And we fight all the time...but being with Sakura is...easier."

Naruto was now seeing blurs, but he takes that as the tears in his eyes. The pain that increased ten fold. His body goes cold, though it was hot from fever.

"One day, I hope you can forgive me." Sasuke says and saw Naruto suddenly freeze up.

"I don't think I could ever forgive you." Naruto says and he curls forward, the pain was unbearable and he screams. "I think my insides exploded..." Naruto says in a whisper after he'd screamed. He falls forward.

Sasuke, having witnessing this, kneels down and catches Naruto in his arms. "Naruto, please don't over react from this..." First it was denial. But when he noticed how stiff Naruto was, and how hot his body was burning up, he knew right then that Naruto wasn't faking this.

Sasuke pulls out his cellphone, having Naruto lean on him a bit, and called for an ambulance.

* * *

Due to his connections with the hospital, Naruto was seen quickly. He was being rolled down a long hallway, being lead by Tsunade, Naruto's God mother, and her medical team. Naruto was on his side, trying to curl up but still in a semi-unconscious state.

"His pressure's low, there's fever and by the way he's holding himself, I'm guessing abdominal pain, lower right side." Tsunade names off to one of her doctors.

Shizune, her apprentice, looks over at her. "You don't mean?"

"Ruptured appendix, symptoms are consistence, we need to so some imaging." She says and looks down at god-child. He was muttering something to himself.

"Sa...ke...why...I love...you." He was mumbling to himself, tear escaping his eye.

Sasuke was in the waiting room. He basically sat there, looking really numb. He blames himself for this whole thing. He didn't know what was wrong, only that Naruto was in pain and his God mother quickly took him back. Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't the type to get easily sick.

The doors open and a very frantic Iruka Umino, looks around. He had gotten the call that his adopted son, Naruto, was admitted in the hospital. Kakashi was behind him and tried to calm him down, though they both were worried. Iruka sees the Uchiha and instantly went over to him.

"Sasuke!" Iruka calls out and Sasuke remained as still as ever. "What happened?"

The Uchiha looks up and says, "it's my fault."

"What? What happened?" Kakashi was the one to ask now.

"I broke up with him...I broke with Naruto."

Iruka and Kakashi were both surprised by this. "Why did you do that?" Iruka looked angry and so Kakashi had to take control of the situation.

"That's not important at the moment. We need to focus on our son." Kakashi says and holds Iruka back. "Sasuke, I think you need to go."

"But I haven't-"

"You've done enough!" Kakashi says in a deadly voice. Sasuke sighs and gets from his seat and just as he was walking off, Tsunade came out with medic scrubs on. "Iruka, Kakashi. I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you about Naruto. He has appendicitis and we're getting him ready for surgery." She informs.

"What!?" Iruka says and started to cry. "Please save him Tsunade."

"I will...I thought I should tell you before the surgery began." Tsunade says as she looks over and saw the Uchiha standing there, having heard what Naruto had. She didn't say anything and starts heading back into the O.R.

* * *

Naruto was now prepped and now being taken to the operating room. Tsunade was fully scrubbed, as was her team, and looks down at her god-son.

The blonde was pale with exhaustion on his face. He starts mumbling in his a semi-conscious state. He was muttering Sasuke's name and asking 'why?'

The surgeon lowers her head and says in a motherly tone, "don't worry Naruto, you'll be feeling better when you wake up." Tsunade wipes a tear that had escaped the blue eyes that were half open. She then has the anesthesiologist 'gas' him so they began with the surgery.

* * *

Okay that's it for one night!

I hope you all enjoyed reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


End file.
